goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
Ghost Granny
"Ghost Granny" is the first story in ''Goosebumps Triple Header: Book 1''. Plot Kelly, her younger brother Jeff, and their parents have been forced to live with an old, slovenly, mean woman named Granny Deaver for the past three years. She isn't the family's real grandmother, but a friend of their great aunt. She is so gross and annoying that she slurps soup loudly and once wiped her face with Kelly's art project. Kelly wants her parents to get rid of her, but because Granny Deaver has no one else to take care of her, they don't have it in their hearts to throw her out. Not too long after, Granny Deaver passes away. Kelly and her family are the only ones at her funeral, since Granny Deaver never left their house, she had no friends or any loved ones. The family are so excited to no longer have to deal with Granny Deaver that they have a big meal that night and are generally in better spirits. That night, Kelly is awakened by noises coming from the living room. The family investigate, and discover that Granny Deaver's ghost has come back to them. Granny Deaver tells them that she isn't ready to leave just yet and will stay in their attic. The family are upset, but dad thinks that maybe she'll leave in a couple of days. Kelly is worried she'll still be around when her birthday party is the next day. Kelly tries to sleep, but Granny Deaver enters her room and keeps her up all night with her stories, before leaving to howl. At breakfast, the family are still bothered by Granny Deaver still being around, especially Kelly. When she brings up her birthday party, Granny Deaver thinks she should be invited. But when Kelly tells her that she isn't, Granny Deaver leaves, obviously angry at not being invited. The party goes off well until it's time for pizza and cake. Granny Deaver then arrives, her face decomposing and her eyes falling out of her head. The kids panic and leave, which makes Kelly finally lay into Granny Deaver verbally. Granny Deaver's eyes turn red and grows claws and fangs. But before she can attack, she complains about being too tired, and disappears. The family go out to eat and try to think about what to do. They suggest moving, but don't wish to burden another family with Granny Deaver. When they return home, they are confronted by cops, who have been sent to their house due to noise complaints over Granny Deaver's howling. Granny Deaver, now monstrous again, scares the cop away. She then tries to attack Kelly, but since she's a ghost, she can't actually hurt her. Defeated, Granny Deaver explodes and vanishes, leaving the house and Kelly's family alone. The family breathe a sigh of relief until they hear a knock at the door. It's at least a dozen dead people from the cemetery where Granny Deaver was buried. They were invited by Granny Deaver to live with her in the house. When the family tell them that she's not there, the ghouls decide to wait it out in the house. Trivia *The last names of Kelly and her family are never mentioned in the story. *This story references Peter Pan and Coke. Category:Goosebumps Triple Header Category:Short Stories Category:Ghosts (topic) Category:Villainesses Category:Birthdays